Örökké
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Slash! Fred x George - Fred és George elválaszthatatlanok. És ezen semmi sem változtat. Még a halál sem.


George görcsös izmokkal tört utat magának a St. Mungó bejárati csarnokában. Agyában minden nesz tompán vert visszhangot a kétségbeesett tömeg felől. Körülötte mindenki ugyanazért volt ott. Minden ember képére grimaszt festett az aggodalom és a félelem, egyedül ő érezte az arcát olyannak, mintha viaszba öntötték volna. Orrába kellemetlenül szúrt bele a fertőtlenítő és bájitalok kipárolgása, és ezt csak fokozta az emberekből áradó izzadtság édeskés, gyomorforgató szaga. Mélyet lélegzett, hogy elűzze a szeme előtt táncoló csillagocskákat, de azok ettől csak még eszeveszettebb forgásba kezdtek.

Tompán érzett valami húzást a bal karján. Érdektelenül mozdította arra fejét, hogy meglássa az apját. A pulzusa a fülében dübörgött, talán ezért mosódott bele Arthur hangja a tömeg morajába. A férfi arca halálsápadtnak tűnt, de szeme ellentmondást nem tűrően csillogott, ahogy elkezdte őt húzni az egyik folyosóra, majd végig egy elhagyatottabb szárnyba. Ólmos lépteik mellett fehér egyenruhás, maszkos medimágusok rohantak el. George rezignáltan figyelte arcukat, és nem értette miért ilyen zaklatottak. Érezte, hogy a választ saját magának is tudnia kéne, de gondolatain vastag vattafelhőként terpeszkedett a zsibbadtság.

A következő dolog, ami eljutott hozzá, az volt, hogy egy rideg, műanyag padon ül egy folyosón, és apja előtte guggol. Szemeivel a férfi arcvonásaira tapadt, és figyelte, ahogy egy könnycsepp végiggördül azokon. Látta, ahogy mozgott a szája, de minden bizonnyal nem értette jól, amit mondott. Miért kéne elbúcsúznia Fredtől? Hisz vége a háborúnak, nem? Innentől kezdve ők is azt csinálhatnak, amit akarnak. Meg egyébként is, hová menne Fred? Ráadásul nélküle. Hiszen már elkészültek a nagy győzedelmi termékcsoportjukkal, amit a legcélszerűbb már holnap piacra dobni.

Hogy meghalt? Milyen otromba vicc ez már? Fred nem tud meg halni. Ez nonszensz, hiszen holnap nekik nagyon sok dolguk lesz az üzletben. Helyet kell csinálniuk az árucikkeknek, és valamelyiküknek fel kell adnia egy hirdetést, míg a másik vezeti a boltot. Szó sem lehet semmiféle lazsálásról. A vicc komoly üzlet, és az emberekre ráfér a nevetés.

Apja különös dolgot művelt, miután kifejtette, miért is lehetetlen, amit mondott. A térdére hajtott fejjel zokogott.

De miért?

Eddig ő szajkózta a leginkább, hogy egy vállalkozás csak akkor életképes, ha szívvel-lélekkel törődnek azzal. Hát nem kellene büszkének lennie, amiért már jó előre legyártották azt a termékskálát? Ők is csak azért fogják az egész napot végigdolgozni, mert ez az álmuk.

Érthetetlen. Apja olyan szorosan ölelte magához, hogy az már szinte fájt.

– Apa, miért csinálod ezt? Miért vagyunk itt?

Arthur hüppögve emelte fel fejét fia válláról, és a szemébe nézett.

– Fiam, ez most nagyon fontos! Be kell menned oda, és el kell búcsúznod tőle.

– Mégis miért? – kérdezte újra, de apja a kérdést szóra sem méltatva rántotta fel a padról, és elgyengült lábait támogatta, amint beléptek az egyik fehérre meszelt szobába.

A kórteremben két ágy foglalt helyet. Az egyiken Remus feküdt, mellette Harry gubbasztott egy széken, és a vérfarkas kezét markolva zokogott. Oldalán több ismerős arcot is látott, de ők… ők jelentettek valamit. A Remus ágya mellett kelepelő gép egyszer csak elkezdett élesen sípolni. Majd egyszerre elmélyült a hangja, és két, fehér ruhás nővérkének köszönhetően elhallgatott.

Fáradtan vette tudomásul, hogy apja elhúzta a helyéről, és a második ágy mellé vonta.

A döbbenettől letaglózóan szaladt végig rajta a hideg. A másik ágyban Fred feküdt.

Tágra nyílt szemekkel próbált befogadni mindent a környezetéből. Érezte, ahogy vére felgyorsul az ereiben.

Fred egy ugyanolyan mugli szerkezetre volt kötve, mint Remus, de ez még szabálytalan időközönként pityegett. Hirtelen azt vette észre, hogy látása elhomályosult. Tétován nyúlt szeméhez, és érintette meg, mire az ujja hegye nedves lett. Nagyot nyelve fordította vissza figyelmét testvérére. Fred arca telis-tele volt horzsolásokkal, amikből néhol még mindig szivárgott a vér. Mellkasa lassan emelkedett és süllyedt, hallható volt, hogy tüdejének nehezére esik újra meg újra levegőhöz jutni, mert hörgő-gurgulázó hangokat adott ki magából. George remegő kezekkel nyúlt bátyja arcához. Ha apja nem segít, rádőlt volna testvérére, de a férfi erősen megtartotta, és segített neki leülni az ágy szélére.

Fred bőre hideg volt ujjai alatt.

Gombóc nőtt a torkában, a könnyek miatti homályosságot figyelmen kívül hagyva simogatta a sebhelyes arcot.

– Szia, Freddie. – Hangja suttogásként jutott ki torkából. Ha nem tudta volna, hogy most éppen ő beszél, nem tudta volna beazonosítani a hangot, olyan karcos volt. – Téged aztán jól elintéztek. Most már jobb profilról is fújhatjuk az azonosságot. – Háta mögött többen is hangosan zokogtak. Fred fáradhatott, mert egyre lassabban emelkedett meg mellkasa. – Ne félj. A doktorok összefoltoznak, és máris belekezdhetünk a munkába, csak gyógyulj meg rendesen.

A gép egyre nagyobb időközöket hallgatott.

George később nem mert volna megesküdni rá, de mintha valaki átölelte volna hátulról.

És Fred mellkasa egyszer csak nem emelkedett fel többé. Pár másodperc múlva a masina hangos sípolásba kezdett, ami miatt az előző nővérkék beszaladtak, és gyorsan kikapcsolták. George kapott az alkalmon, és megszólította őket.

– Elnézést.

A nővérkék szánalommal teljes kedvességgel fordultak hozzá.

– Igen?

– Meg tudják mondani, mikorra épül fel? – kérdezte, és megeresztett egy szégyenlős mosolyt. – Tudják, nagyon sok dolgunk lesz a közeljövőben.

A nővérek elborzadtan bámultak rá. Az egyik levegő után kapott, és kisietett a szobából, a másik megkövülten ácsorgott előtte. George dühösen nézett a másik után. Milyen modortalan.

Mellkasán megfeszültek az őt ölelő karok, és elhúzták testvérétől. Tiltakozva próbált ellenállni, és még több időt Freddie mellett tölteni, de a karok kérlelhetetlenek voltak. Csak húzták magukkal, húzták a zsongító hangorkánban, míg nem elcsendesedett minden, és ő a nappalijukban találta magát. Az övékében! Nagyot nyelve fordult meg, és nézett fel a karok gazdájára.

Apja kisírt szemmel, zokogva húzta magához.

– Apa, mi a baj? – kérdezte, mire a karok még szorosabban fogták körbe. Hátán finoman körözött az egyik tenyér.

– Fiam. Fred meghalt. Nincs többé – zokogta.

George hitetlenkedve meredt apja válla fölött a kandallóra.

– Dehogy halt meg, most voltunk nála. Fel fog épülni, és…

– NEM! – ordította el magát az apja. Kibontakozott az ölelésből, és megragadva fia vállait, rázni kezdte. Hangja eltorzult a mérhetetlen fájdalomtól. – Ő már nem fog felépülni, értsd meg! Térj magadhoz, George!

George mellkasát mintha apró szilánkok döfték volna keresztül. Megtántorodott, és hirtelen minden olyan fájóan élessé vált. Vére dübörgött, levegője elfogyott, ezért zihálva kapkodott érte, és hirtelen úgy érezte, ráborulnak a szoba falai.

– Eressz! – kiáltotta George, és kitépte magát a szorításból.

Összeroskadt vállakkal hörgött levegőért küzdve, miközben apja a lábai elé rogyva keservesen siratta a fiát. George hátra lépett egyet, aztán még egyet, egyszerre azon kapta magát, hogy a műhelybe vezető lépcsőn szaladt lefelé, majd kivágva a műhelyből nyíló boltajtót, belépett az eladótérbe.

Az üzlet szívfacsaróan ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint tegnap, amikor nagy sebbel-lobbal itt hagyták.

A polcokon, különböző vidám, színes csomagolásban sorakoztak az édességek, és viccesebbnél viccesebb dolgok, meg a különleges csínyekre kieszelt eszközök. A pénztár pultján kiterítve feküdtek a napi leltár iratai, az árazógépek, és az újonnan elkészült termékek. Szinte maga előtt látta, ahogy Fred lazán csevegve címkézi fel azokat.

A ránehezedő kín térdre kényszerítette.

Ha-halott?

Már hogy volna az? – ordította elméje, de legbelül, a tagadás ködén keresztül, már igenis tudta, hogy igaz, amit apja olyan kegyetlenül a képébe vágott.

Halott.

Nyöszörögve kucorogott össze a földön.

Ez azt jelenti, hogy egyedül maradt?

Egyedül.

Még soha az életében nem maradt távol Fredtől pár óránál tovább. Soha! Hogy tudna az ő támogatása nélkül élni? Hisz ő nem akárki, ő a másik fele. Nélküle létezni? Lehetetlen!

George remegése felerősödött.

Sosem hitt igazán a halál utáni életben. Amikor belegondolt, hogy egyszer mindennek vége lesz, megrémült. Nem tudta máshogy elképzelni a halált, mint egy magányos, sötét helyet, vagy ami még rosszabb, egy olyan helyet, ahol darabjaira foszlik, és elveszik a lelke örökre. Egyszerűen az agya nem bírta feldolgozni a lehetőséget, hogy személyiségük egyszerűen csak elszivárog a semmibe, de amint egy kis reménye támadt, egy kárörvendő hang mindig rácáfolt az érveire.

De a halál eljön mindenkiért.

Egyszer mindenki megtudja, mi jön ez után.

Nincs kivétel.

George szédelegve kaparta fel magát négykézlábra, és visszacsúszott a műhelybe.

Elkúszott a különleges körültekintéssel kezelt bájitalos fiókhoz, és, kihúzva az egészet, maga elé szórta a tartalmát. Az üvegek hangos koccanásokkal értek földet és gurultak szét. Az emeletről hallott valamilyen neszt, de már nem foglalkozott vele.

A halált mindenki megismeri.

Miért várna végig egy sivár életet, hogy megtudja, Freddel maradhat-e utána?

Felmarkolta a földről az egyik veszélyes mérget, és kirántva a dugóját, egyszerre lehúzta. Torkán szörnyű perzselésként száguldott le az anyag, de azzal mit sem törődve fogta a következőt, és azt is szájához emelte. Az a bájital sisteregve oldotta fel a fogait, és vörös gőzt vetve kezdte marni az útját. George még mindig nem állt itt meg. Már nem tudott lélegzetet venni a szétroncsolt légcsövén, de még egy újabbat dugaszolt ki, ami váratlanul kirepült a kezéből.

Hirtelen valami felemelte, és szorosan magához fogva felfordította arcát – vagy inkább azt, ami meg maradt belőle.

Apja eltorzult arckifejezését és olyan mérhetetlenül fájón csillogó szemeit látta.

Erre nem számított.

A savas mérgek irtózatos kínok közepette kezdték el kimarni magukat gyomrán, és az oldalán. Ha tehette volna hangosan ordított volna kínjában, de így csak némán, fájdalommal nézett bele édesapja szemébe. Most tudatosult benne, milyen önzőn is cselekedett pár perce.

Arthur magához fogta, és lágyan ringatni kezdte. Arcáról hűsítő cseppek záporoztak George-éra.

– Hogy tehetted? – kérdezte vádlón, zokogva. – Hogy tehetted, fiam? – Egyik kezét fia összeroncsolt arcára fektette, és mérhetetlen szeretettel simogatta meg.

A sav átmarta magát az izmain, és a bőrén, így hátáról szabadon csöpögött a kemény fapadlóra, ami sisteregve okádott magából füstöt.

George, ha tehette volna, bocsánatot kért volna önzősége miatt, de utolsó erejével már csak felemelni tudta a kezét, és remegve megsimogatta apja alkarját.

Arthur leeresztette a fejét, és homlokát nekitámasztotta az övének.

George szemei akarata ellenére lecsukódtak, és miközben örvényszerűen mosta el tudatát a sötétség, még hallotta apja hangját, ahogy kétségbeesetten ismételgeti a nevét.

A sötétség bekebelezte, és elragadta, de örömmel tudatosult benne, hogy képes a gondolatokra, tehát nem széledt szanaszét az éterben. A következő dolog az volt, hogy van valami a nyaka alatt. Valami puha. És valamin határozottan fekszik.

A következő, ami érdekesnek tűnt, hogy úgy érezte, meztelen. Annyira meglepődött ezen, hogy automatikusan kipattantak szemei, és végignézett magán. Valóban teljesen pőrén feküdt azon a valamin.

„Világos köd vette körül, de olyasféle, amilyet még sosem látott. A párafelhő nem eltakarta a környező dolgokat, hanem maga volt a még kialakulatlan, formáját kereső környezet. Amin feküdt, színtelen, se hideg, se meleg valami volt: nem több lapos üres felületnél, ami létezik, és amin lenni lehet."***

Bizonytalanul felült, és megtapogatta az arcát. Sehol sem voltak a sav által keletkezett sebek, teljesen sértetlennek tűnt.

A háta mögött halk súrlódást vélt hallani, olyat, mint amikor két meztelen bőrfelület halkan egymáshoz ér.

Kíváncsian fordult meg, és közben érezte, hogy a tér hirtelen formát ölt.

Fred ült mögötte, ő is teljesen pőrén, a háttérben a boltjuk nappali fényben sütkérező eladóterében. Ők a vevőknek felállított pamlagon ücsörögtek, míg odakintről emberek vidám, nevetős zümmögése hallatszott be.

- Fred! – kiáltotta George, és szinte szárnyalva a boldogságtól, megölelte a testvérét.

Örömkönnyei kicsordultak a szeméből, és kissé eltávolodva két tenyere közé fogta a lágyan mosolygó arcot.

- Tényleg te vagy az?

- Ki lennék? – kérdezte pajkosan a másik. – Belőlünk csak kettő van.

Mindketten felnevettek, és George szorosan a másik szájára tapasztotta a sajátját. Gyengéden csókolóztak, míg Fred csitítóan simogatta George hátát, hogy elűzze a fiúból az összes riadalmat – de ezzel a tettével pont az ellenkezőjét érte el.

George lágyan megszakította a csókot, és könnyes szemeivel ismét bátyjára nézett, szinte itta a látványt.

- Annyira megijedtem, Fred! Úgy féltem, hogy elveszítelek. – Még jobban belebújt az ölelő karokba, csak azért, hogy érezze a másik testét.

- Elveszíteni? Ne butáskodj, George. Mi mindig együtt leszünk.

Pár percig némán ölelték egymást, hogy George teljesen le tudjon nyugodni.

- Szeretlek, Fred. A világon mindennél jobban!

- Tudom. Érzem. Én is téged. Te vagy nekem az egyetlen.

Fred hallgatózva emelte meg a fejét.

- Valaki sír – mondta.

George szívébe belenyilallt a bűntudat.

- Apa az.

Fred szemei szomorúan csillogtak, ahogy megfogta bátyja kezét, és felállította a kanapéról.

- Szerinted rosszul tettem? – kérdezte tétován, miközben felálltak.

- Nem tudom, Georgie. De tudtam, hogy eljössz, ezért megvártalak. –Fred lassú léptekkel vezette oda a bolt ajtajához, és a kilincsre tette a kezét. – Készen állsz?

- Azt hiszem – dünnyögte az orra alatt George. Még vetett egy bocsánatkérő pillantást a műhely ajtajára, és kéz a kézben léptek ki a forgatagba.

~Vége~


End file.
